The Other
by funsized2467
Summary: Underworld: Rise of the Lycans from the point of view of Sonja's sister, Emilia. Contains Underworld: Rise of the Lycans spoilers!


i wrote this story about underworld: rise of the lycans. it's a really short story and the chapters are really short so i just have it all on on thing.

* * *

**Prelude**

And so it begins...

Sonja was dead. There was nothing that I could do about it. Victor killed her, her own father. He was the one that had sentenced her to death. All because of Lucian. Because she loved a Lycan. My name is Emilia. I am Victor's other daughter, Sonja's sister. The one that no one talks about because they have all forgotten. Until now. At the end of they day they will all know my name. Vampire and Lycan alike. They will all know Emilia, eldest daughter of Victor.

**Chapter 1 - The War**

The first day on the ship was excruciatingly painful. I had no idea how to cope, therefore I was lost. You may ask, why I was on the ship but that explanation will come later. What is important now is that you know that there is royal blood running through my veins and that my father was Victor.  
That day started off like any other day. The Lycans went to work in the mines and we, the vampires, spent our day at social gatherings. I never saw anything wrong with the Lycans but I have always been taught that they were created for one purpose; to serve us. That's the day the war began. The war started with my father and Lucian, the war that sent me into hiding, the war that killed Sonja, the war that pitted our two powerful races against each other, the war that changed all our lives forever.

**Chapter 2 - Life As We Know It**

It was a normal day in my life. I was to attend a council meeting that afternoon. 'Boring', I thought to myself. But what could I do about it? I had been replaced as heir-apparent but my presence was still required. It was at that moment that I heard the sound of the alarms. I rushed from my chambers to the wall. As I looked over I could see an armored figure charging the castle at full speed followed by at least four untamed Lycan. 'Sonja' I thought. I gasped, as the Lycans were almost upon her. Suddenly four arrows shot out and killed each of the Lycans. As Sonja entered the gate one came in after her but within seconds it was dead. Lucian had killed them. He had saved her. My father cam then and as Sonja made nasty comments he told her to have some gratitude. She sneered and then rode away. It was then that the seedlings of war were planted.

**Chapter 3 - The Secret**

Everyone has secrets. Some are bigger than others. About an hour after the little event that had occurred in the main square, Tannis came to me. He was looking for Sonja. I told him that I hadn't seen her since she left the square. He looked at me suspiciously. I glared back at him. He said that since we were sisters then I should know where she was. I glared at him saying nothing and he left. How could I possibly know where Sonja was? We were sisters and we were close but we didn't know _everything_ about each others lives. There were somethings that were meant to be kept private. Tannis poked his head back in and told me that Father had requested that I be at the council meeting. I nodded and followed him.

**Chapter 4 - The Council**

As I walked into the Council chamber I felt all eyes on me. They knew who I was but they did not approve. As eldest of Victor's daughters I should have been heir-apparent to the throne of the coven. But one day in a fit of rage, Victor named Sonja. Now when they see me all they see is a failure. Soon that will change. Soon they will know. I took my seat and waited for the meeting to begin. Father came in and sat down. At once they started their proceedings. One of them got up and complained that the Lycans were to strong. Father said that, that could never happen and that they would always be our slaves. Then another one got up and said that we should have some of our Lycans outside of the castle wall, with Lucian as their leader. My father frowned greatly upon this but he said that he would take their consideration under strict advisement. Then they asked for Sonja's view on the matter. I looked to her chair. She wasn't there. Like usual. I thought to myself that we would need to talk about this. Father was very unhappy. Then he adjourned us saying that we must prepare for the arrival of the human nobles.

**Chapter 5 - The Awakening**

Tannis came to me again. This time he wasn't looking for Sonja. He wanted to know what I knew about her and Lucian. I told him that I knew nothing. Sonja was a vampire and Lucian was a Lycan. There was nothing more to it. She was royalty and he was a slave. He had this look on his face when he walked through the door of my chambers that suggested differently. I didn't know what to think. I had never believed that Sonja was capable of a betrayal of that magnitude. She was my sister and I trusted her. I did not have time to dwell on the matter because I was to be at the gate when the nobles came. I went the gate and I got there just in time to hear Tannis telling my sister that our father was ruler of the coven and that he wanted her to stay behind. She was angry so she left at the head of the guard party. It had not been more than five minutes when Lucian yelled to one of the guards you have to send more guards! they will be greatly out numbered! Before anyone could say or do anything he was on a house riding out into the darkness. Lucian! I screamed. But it was no use. He was gone. My father marched furiously down the front stairs of the palace and rode into the darkness after him.

**Chapter 6 - Betrayal**

Later when they returned I went to Sonja's room. Her wounds were being tended to by a nurse. She was crying. I waved the nurse away and started to tend to the wounds myself. I asked her what was wrong and she said that father had captured Lucian again. When I asked her why it matter she waved me away. I was summoned again to the council chamber for a meeting with the human nobles. I could see the look in Father's eyes as I sat down. He was less than pleased about what they had to say. There was not enough silver and their mines were being overrun by Lycans. Father killed one of them when they tried to speak up. It was most unpleasant. Several hours later Father stormed into my room screaming that Sonja had betrayed us. How she had commingled the blood lines. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Father was so mad. He summoned the council to decide their fate. Lucian would be whipped thirty times in front of her and it was up to the council to decide if Sonja died. They all said ay. I was on the verge of tears. My father's was the last and deciding vote. He looked at me and then back at Sonja. He looked at me again and I shook my head. He looked back at Sonja and he said ay. My mouth dropped open. Sonja looked at me with fear in her eyes. I looked at my father but he was no longer paying attention. I ran into the chamber just as Sonja and Lucian were being tied up. She looked at me and said, Emilia I am so sorry. I looked at her and put my hand on her cheek. Be brave little sister, I said, I will never forget you. One of the guard took me and put me on the sidelines. Then we all had to watch as Lucian got whipped. I closed my eyes. Just hearing him scream was bad enough for me. Then my father walked out and slowly everyone else did too. One of the guards took hold of me and started to drag me out. I kicked and screamed, Sonja! Sonja! Sonja! She looked back and said Be brave Emilia. You can survive this. I know you can. Take care dear sister. And with that the doors closed on Sonja forever. I rushed up to her room only to find Father there crying. This is your fault! I hissed. He looked up at me. No, he said, she brought this on herself. I fell to my knees as I hear Lucian scream and I knew she was dead. Father dragged me by the collar of my shirt down to the chamber a couple hours later and shoved me into Sonja's blackened face. This is what betrayal looks like, he hissed. Then he threw me aside and ripped the necklace off of her neck. I looked up to see Lucian facing my father. They both looked as if poised to fight. Lucian no! I screamed. But it was already to late. Lucian unlocked his collar, transformed and attacked my father. I screamed again as Lucian punched him. Then before anyone knew what was going on, Lucian grabbed the necklace and with one last look at me, jumped through the window.

**Chapter 7 - Our Time Has Come  
**

Lucian ran until he was at the wall. It was there that the guards sedated him but not before he called the other Lycans to him. I ran to keep up with Father. We found Tannis along the way. Father hissed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. We have more important things to worry about then your stupid scrolls! Go to the elders! Take Emilia! Tannis looked at Father and then looked at me. He grabbed my arm and started running. We were at the elders chamber in no time. We knew what we had to do. We tied chains around the pods and lowered them into a small boat. Then we both climbed in and Tannis paddled us to a bigger boat where stored the pods in the cargo hold. I went up to the deck to see my home one last time. It was over run with Lycans and I knew that I would never be able to go back there. My father came, moments late, covered in blood. Tannis put him in a pod and then he came for me. I took one last look before going down into the cargo hold into my pod where I would sleep for the journey.

**Epilogue**

We were not awakened until we got to our new location. As I toured the new castle a guard came up to me and told me that my father had requested my presence in the new council chamber. I went in and almost threw up. There before stood a vampire. A death dealer. Someone that my father could not kill because she reminded him to much of his precious Sonja. The one that he loved. The one that he killed. Earlier that day my father had made me swear, under penalty of death, that I would tell no one what had happened. As she stood there before me I saw the resemblance. It made me miss Sonja even more. Her name was Selene and her destiny was much like Sonja's in that one day she too would be pitted against Victor, her "father".


End file.
